


Only Human

by kastron (decidueye)



Category: due South
Genre: Colds!, Gen, immense fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/kastron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written for theron09, to the prompt of '<i>Fraser gets sick (nothing serious!)'</i>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ray pays Fraser a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theron09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/gifts).



“You caught a cold?” Ray stands, incredulous, above Fraser’s bed. The Mountie is on the mattress for once, propped up by pillows with a steaming bowl on his lap – trust Fraser to go for the natural remedies. Diefenbaker is curled at his master’s side, pressing on the man’s chest and nudging the bowl with his nose until it teeters precariously. Fraser grips it tighter and chides the wolf before turning to look at his friend.

”It would appear so.” He replies, though it sounds something more like _Id would abbee tho_. Ray chokes back a laugh.

”You caught a cold.” He repeats, shaking his head. “You caught a cold – in _Chicago_. I thought you were immune to all of our mere-mortal-diseases.” He’s smiling, and he shouldn’t be, but Fraser’s glare doesn’t have too much heat to it. Or maybe it’s just that he doesn’t have the energy to convey his exasperation.

”I am human, Ray.” _I ab hyuband, Ray_. Ray barely resists echoing the mountie’s words; wishes he had a video recorder.

”Yeah, well now we have proof.” He answers in the end, “Though I doubt anyone will believe me. That’s all you’ve been doing?” He gestures towards the bowl, and Fraser nods. 

”Well, it’s the only one of my grandma’s remedies I have access to in the city.” Ray rolls his eyes, shrugging his coat back on and walking towards the door. Fraser doesn’t comment, but Dief raises a curious head, and Ray thinks that the wolf might be asking him to stay.

”I’m not leaving, you dumb mutt.” Dief’s tail thumps once, and Ray could swear Fraser looks relieved. “Just going to the drugstore. Your hick of an owner hasn’t heard of modern medicine.”

The rest of the day is spent coaxing Fraser to take pills, going over old case files and snorting every time the Mountie opens his mouth. Ray doesn’t take the game tickets he’d bribed Francesca for out of his pocket; doesn’t mention where he’d planned to be once, but he’s sure Fraser’s spotted them by now. He hopes his friend knows that he’d rather laugh his friend out of a cold any day.

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF, M. I apologise.


End file.
